The Mind Of A Champion
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Cedric's thoughts during his last few minutes of life.


**A/N: Hello, again my dear readers. This is Cedric's last few thoughts before he died. I took Harry's POV in the third task in GoF and I just changed it to Cedric POV. The events and dioloue are still the same. Enjoy!**

He was running. Running and running. He raced to get to that cup. That cup meant victory. It would be a victory that Hufflepuff hadn't seen in a long time. He needed to beat Harry Potter. He couldn't be beaten by a fourteen year old. A mere child. A Gryffindor. Those Gryffindors seemed to have all the victories. Quidditch, House cup, and if he won this, the Triwizard cup too. It just wasn't fair. He looked only at the cup, determined to beat that little kid.

"Cedric!" Harry screamed at the Hufflepuff. "On your left!" _Should I listen?_ Cedric thought. _What if he's trying to distract me?_ Part of him said that he was being stupid and that Harry sounded truly worried. He looked just in time to see a giant spider about to attack him. He hurled himself to the side just in time but tripped and lost his wand in the process. The spider was getting closer and he couldn't reach his wand. _This is it. I'm done for. _

"Stupefy!" Harry was throwing as many spells at it as he could, with no avail. The spider picked Harry up off the ground and Cedric saw its eyes glaring at him, its pincers menacing. Harry was wincing in pain and Cedric realized that he needed to help him so he grabbed his wand and screamed,

"Stupefy!" It did about as much as Harry's spell had done. Nothing. Cedric continued, determined. He barely heard Harry yell "Expelliarmus!" Suddenly the spider dropped Harry and he yelled "Stupefy!" at the same time as Cedric. The spider collapsed and from Cedric's angle, it looked like the spider had fallen on Harry.

"Harry?" Cedric called. "Are you all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Cedric heard Harry grunt. Taking that as a sign that Harry was okay, Cedric ran to the cup. He was feet away from the cup and stood there stupidly, glancing at Harry. The kid had saved his life more than once in this maze. _He's a good kid,_ Cedric thought. He saw Harry wincing in pain and leaning against the hedge, his robes tattered and his leg shaking badly from the spider's poison. He was gasping for breath and Cedric felt guilt. Harry was so young to be facing this kind of thing. The boy was watching Cedric and said,

"Take it, then. Go on, take it. You're right there." Cedric looked at the cup in longing. This is the exact sort of victory Hufflepuff needed. Cedric would be famous among his house. Famous for the pride that would be bestowed upon Hufflepuff house. _One thousand galleons. _The voice in his head said longingly. _New Quidditch supplies or part of a house to move into when you leave school._ Cedric looked at Harry again, who was grasping onto the hedge to keep from falling over. He took a deep breath, knowing he was doing the right thing, no matter how hard it was.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work. The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you I'm not going to be winning any races on this leg."

Cedric walked away from the cup and towards the injured boy. "No."

"Stop being noble. Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Harry gripped so tightly onto the hedges that his knuckles were going white.

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would have gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry said, his annoyance showing in his tone. He was now using his tattered robes to mop up the blood on his leg. "You helped me with the egg—we're square. "

Cedric frowned. "I had help on that egg in the first place."

"We're still square." Harry had put his leg down and was carefully putting a tiny amount of weight on it. It shook violently.

"You should've gotten more points on the second task." Cedric said, remembering the lake. 'You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should have done that."

"I was the only one thick enough to take that song seriously!" Harry said angrily. "Just take the cup!"

"No." Cedric stepped over the spider legs tangled on the ground and stood next to Harry, staring at him. "Go on," he looked at Harry, the longing to get the cup swirling in his head. Harry's eyes looked from Cedric to the cup and back to Cedric.

"Both of us."

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it. Cedric pondered this, and was thrilled. He would still be a partial winner. It sounded like a good deal to him.

"You—you sure?"

"Yeah…yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

Cedric grinned, loving the idea. He grabbed Harry under the armpit and helped him over to the cup. The both held a hand over it and Harry said, "On three, right? One—two—three." They each grasped a handle and Cedric felt the uncomfortable jerk in his stomach, like when he took a portkey. Then the world was spinning. Cedric tried to let go but his hand seemed welded onto the cup. The colours and shapes were flying past him, the wind howling in his ears, and then, suddenly, they stopped and were dumped unceremoniously on the ground. Harry let out a small yelp of pain as he landed on his injured leg. Cedric looked around. They had travelled, definitely, away from Hogwarts, possible miles. They seemed to be in a graveyard. Dark and was obviously not kept. It had overgrown and was full of weeds. "Where are we?"

Cedric shook his head, showing that he didn't know. He got up, pulled Harry up and looked at their surroundings. They were obviously very far from school, because the mountains were gone. There was a church in the distance, difficult to see in the twilight. There was the outline of a large, old house over the hill. Cedric looked at the cup again.

"Did anyone tell YOU the cup was a portkey?"

"Nope," Said Harry. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," Cedric answered nervously. 'Wands out do you reckon?"

"Yeah," Harry sad. The two pulled out their wands and Cedric got the feeling that they were being watched.

'Someone's coming." Harry suddenly said, squinting to see. There was a figure coming, holding a bundle like a baby in his arms. Cedric and harry glanced at each other curiously and silently. The figure stopped about six feet from them and for about ten seconds, they just stared at each other. Then Harry dropped his wand and fell to the ground, clutching his scar.

"_Kill the spare," _The high pitched, cold voice came from the bundle of robes.

"Avada Kedavra," The man said, waving his wand. Then, Cedric left them. Left for a place where nobody could hear him.

End

**Reviews make me happy! That little green button has been waiting all day for someone to click it! Go on, do it.**


End file.
